The Knights Of South City
by Story Lover8
Summary: The South and Kingdom city have had hatred for each other for years. Ally has the perfect life she can have anything yet she chooses to try one day to visit the restricted city. Austin is a coldhearted possessive low tempered leader of the knights of the South he hates anything and everything that comes from Kingdom City
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm here with a new story I hope you like it and Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 _ **1910 Miami**_

 _North and south Miami were rich joyful and ever so peaceful. "Vote for king Martin king Martin" was chanted throughout both sides of the country. Over the years King Martin of both south and north became greedy and brought misery into his own land the South was making less money than the North and King Martin was starting to believe that the South was bringing them down._

 _On a dark gloomy night the pouring of rain and thunder swept through the castle as footsteps can be heard. "King Martin you cannot abandoned half of the country the South need us as much as we need them" the king royal adviser told the king._

" _Silence! You dare go against my word the South will be left alone with no help until I give them mercy is that understood" his voice boomed through the castle as hard as the thunder outside "As you wished sire" the royal adviser stuttered he walked out of the royal hall._

 _The royal adviser gave the news to both sides "The king has asked to separate both sides of the country. The South will no longer get aid from the North until the king gives them mercy from now on Kingdom city will be the new name of the North and the South shall be called South city"_

" _You cannot do this to us right now we need you're aid please our food supplies are low we will starve please" the prince of the south asked going on his knees_

" _Silence you're king has spoken try to make money and you're king shall show mercy guards escort all the South city residents onto their territory good day" the royal adviser walked inside the castle._

" _You will all rue this day the South shall become an empire and you will be the ones begging for mercy you bring will bring down this city with his greed for money you're all blind by how much you idolize him I spit in the name of your unworthy we do not need escort we know our way out" that was the prince last speech before he and the people of south walked out seething for revenge._

 **So that's it don't worry Auslly and the gang shall come soon till next time please remember to comment what do you guys will happen next :) - Story Lover8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I decided to update sooner since the other was a prologue so I hope you like it and Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

Present Day (Ally POV)

My life is as good as all the others who live in kingdoms city filled with riches and happiness but for me that was never enough. I was always the odd one out in my family and school I hate to wear gold or to talk on in on about how rich my family was. I was an only child to Lester and Rachel Dawson who was one of the most prestigious families in kingdom city.

They were never home but that didn't matter I still loved them even when they left me with nannies or when they left me alone for Christmas, thanksgiving, and my birthday I always forgave them because they were my parents. "Ally honey come downstairs" my mother voice ringed through my ears. "Coming" I rushed down the stairs. "Ally down run the stairs remember you're a lady" I roll my eyes when she turns around "Yes Mother" I huff.

"Come let's have dinner your father is waiting for us". We walk towards the dinner table "Ally darling how are you" my father shakes my hand he's always been so formal with me. "Fine" I say as I take a seat. "Great Ally know your 18th birthday is coming soon" he says. "It's in five days actually" I tell him.

He blushes "Of course your mother and I will be gone but you always get one birthday request what would you like" he asks. I hold in my breath it's now or never "I'd like to visit South City" I whisper. My father glass cups fall to the floor and the servants rush to pick it up they exit quietly again. "You what" he's glare almost murderous "I'd like to visit South City" I say again clearly.

"I suggest you take those dirty words out of your mouth and never speak of that's place again understood" he shouts in my face. I nod my head quickly "If you excuse me I've lost my appetite" he walks away. "But honey- nice going Ally" my mother glares at me as she rushes to run after my father. "Great" I whisper eating alone in a twenty chaired table feeling more lonely than ever.

As I go to bed I think of what my father said but what's so wrong with South City. I remember always walking to the fence and seeing a city surrounded by another fence but this city unlike mine was always quiet and there never was lights. As I fall asleep I know what I must do. I wake up to the noise of beeping cars and chirping birds. I change quickly and I head towards my father office.

"Um I'm off to the library I'm probably won't be here for dinner I'll eat out okay" I ask nervously what if he thinks I'm lying but he only waves his hand and closes the door in my face.

I walk away quickly out of my guarded home and head out to the city I pass shops and luxurious cars passing by Main St. As I walk towards the edge of the city I come face to face with the city fence. I look around but no one is here I climb it quickly cutting my hands in the process.

"Ow" I wince rubbing my hands together. I run through the field trying to get as far away from the city as I'm far enough Kingdom city looks only like a gleaming light. After hours of walking my legs burning and I want to turn around but I come face to face with the city fence of South City.

I climb it and see the city the houses are all old, broken and written on the street lights flicker off and the cars on are all broken with windows shattered. I walk towards a once beautiful home and walk "Hello" I whisper but nothing responds. "Come on they said it would be in here" a male voice booms outside I saw the doorknob twist and I rush to hide in the backyard behind a bush.

"You check inside I got outside" I hear the footsteps in the grass get closer and closer to me. I panic as the bushes open to a red head smirking at me I stand up quickly. "Well well what do we have here and who are you" the red head looks down at me. "I got the gem Dez oh who is this" a brunette walks towards us with a purple gem in his hand. "Well seems like a crime witness you know what to do" Dez walks away as I walks backwards shaking my head. "Sorry about this" the brunette says. I scream as they put a head over me I sigh in relief they didn't kill me wait but I'm still being kidnap.

"Please let me go I won't say anything I promise" I plead. "Shut up would you your not going anywhere princess so shut up" he tells me. "Dez why are you so rude if I tell Trish I'd bet she kicked your ass hey what's your name girl" the brunette I'm guessing asks. "I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" she whispers "A Dawson huh small word" Dez says. "What about the Dawson" I ask why would they know my family. "Never mind that just be prepared to meet my boss he'll be umm surprised" Dez says as we reach a building they open doors and take the bag off my head I look around to find a long hallway with only the light of the windows. "Let's go meet our boss" Dez explains we walk down the hallway and we meet up with a door that is from ceiling to floor. "Walk in and good luck princess" Dez says as disappears down another hallway. I hold my breath as I walk in I come into a room with more light and to a man sat down in a chair behind a desk. He had blonde unruly hair and brown eyes that glared at me. "Uh hi I'm Ally Daw-" I'm interrupted by a "What the fuck did you do".

 **Did you guys like it or not please comment I'd like to know your thoughts on it okay can we just all agree Ally has some bad parents? till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chp hope you like it and Happy Readings! – Story Lover 8**

 **ALLY POV**

I feel myself blushing under his hard glare "I umm I just umm-". "Hey oh you have company I've got to show her around" a tall boy with brown shaggy hair with eyes as green as tree leaves walks in "No I don't" before blondie could finish I was pulled into the hallway the door closing behind us. He grabs my arm tightly "I'm Leo by the way" he says looking back "Ally" I say quickly "Well then shall we get going". I pull my arm away quickly "Why should I trust you" i say he shrugs his shoulder "Is there a reason why you shouldn't did save you from a huge lecture from the boss" he gives out a cheeky grin "You could be psycho for all I know" he lets out a deep chuckle "Well last my doctor checked I was clear" he smiles down at me "But seriously tiny would you rather go back in there with Mr. Moody or come with me?" I hesitate for moment for a moment "lead the way big guy".

As I followed his I was very cautious and kept my distance "You know you should trust me a bit more" he says "And why is that" I say "Well because if I were to do something to you I would be behind you" he says grinning like crazy. I don't say anything I just keep walking with him muttering something about "No trust". Moments later he says "Where here the heart of the base" I look around to see a meadow with trees everywhere. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder "What do you think" he asks. "Really a meadow" I ask. Raising an eyebrow he asks "Yeah what were you expecting fighting, knives, guns, and guts everywhere" I look down "No not the guts part" I say blushing.

He walks away grinning evily at me "What are you doing" I ask rushing towards him he walks into a podium on one of the hills in the meadow. "Fellow warriors and keepers there is a new warrior that I want you all to meet" he looks at me. "Ally come here" he whispers I start to protest but before I can run and blend in between the mob of people I feel two arms wrap around me. "Ally" he shouts in the mic everyone burst into applause.

"Really Leo was there need for that" we hear from the crowd there we see the Blondie from earlier. He walks towards me and grabs both of my wrists with one hand he scoffs she'll be dead by tomorrow. I stood there by his choice of words I slip out of his grip Leo glares at him "She's tougher then she looks" Blondie ignores his comment and plasters a fake smile at me "Austin" he says stiffly "Ally" I whisper to him he grabs my arm tightly and pulls himself to my ear he sneers in my ear "Welly Ally let's see how long you last" he let's go and pushes through the crowd nowhere to be seen.

"He'll warm up to you eventually Ally he's just like that" Leo says offering a smile to me. "Do you want to meet the knights" he says excitedly "The knights" I ask confused "Yeah I'll tell you on the way" he says as he starts walking away from the beautiful meadow. "So the in HQ we have the Knights, warriors and keepers. The keepers are the people the clean cook and are not into the whole fighting thing. The warriors are the builders and the fixers of HQ. Lastly the knights we have few I'm one of them we go out into the city and try to find things or people oh look where here". I look around to see a dining room and a few people there looking at us.

The first is the red head Dez and the brunette from earlier plus a short girl well taller than me with curly hair. She comes forward first "I'm Trish De la Rosa nice to meet you" she smiles sweetly at me "Hi I'm Ally". We hear a suppressed laugh behind us she glares at the back of us "Why are you laughing Leo" he stops suddenly. "I just uh haven't met anyone shorter then you Trish" he says nervously. Everyone starts laughing when he turns as red as a tomato Trish suddenly grabs Dez arm and pulls him to her. "This is Dez my boyfriend" he looks at me and turns red.

"Hhii Ally" he stutters Trish shoves him closer to me "I believe Dez has something to tell you" she glares at him. "Listen Ally the whole thing that happen with the sack over your head I'm sorry about that" he looks at me now and I see the sincerity in his eyes. "Dude you're so whipped" Leo whispered from behind Dez just glares at him. "It's fine Dez really let's just start all over" he nods his head relieved they step back as the brunette boy comes closer "Hello beautiful I'm Elliot I think we've met earlier" he winks at me I feel uncomfortable as he wraps his arms around my waist I lean back trying to get space between us. We hear the deep voice coming from in behind of us "Elliot do that on your own time and Ally if your that type of girl that's great but on your time your bunking with Trish off too bed all of you tomorrow will be evaluation day" then he was gone.

"Alright Ally welcome to our room" I enter a turquoise room with white tree stencil and two beds side to side and two white side drawer next to them. "As we sit down she says "Okay how old are you" "I'm 18 how old are you" "I'm 18 too so are Leo and Elliot but Dez and Austin are 19" she says I nod they're not old at all "You should try out in evaluation day tomorrow" she says. I did take karate for eleven years with my best friend I miss him sometimes. "What am I trying out for exactly" I say "Oh right it's to be a knight only one makes it out of like ten people that get chosen each year" she says. "Alright then what do I have to do" I say excitedly "Easy just be a badass".

"Ally wake up it's time" she says "For what" I groan "Duh evaluation day get up umm what's your last name sorry I forgot to ask last name" she says. "I'm up I'm up its Dawson by the way where are the showers?" I say yawning get up from bed "Dawson" she whispers as she gets paler "Are you okay Trish" I say worriedly. "I'm fine the restroom is next door here I brought you new clothes" I nod as I go next door. I take a quick shower and change into black legging and a plain blue shirt I frown at my appearance my father would never approve but I smile because he's not here.

As I step out Trish is there "we have to be in the training room in three minutes" she says as we run and open big doors that say "Knights only" we burst in. "Right on time barely" whispers Leo "Shut up" Trish whispers back. "Alright now that all Knights are here we can begin alright Jake Summers, Ash Clarkson, James Baker, Chris Letterman, Kim Jones, Mason Branson, Amber Estrada, Mark Simmers, Kristen Clark, and Ally Dawson" Austin stops "Ally Dawson step forward" I gulp down my nerves as I step forward "Are you sure your prepared" "Yes" I say "Alright let us begin". As we go through each battle I win all my fights and only Jake and I are left. "Ready to lose tiny" he says to me I glare at him. "Hey I can only call her that" I hear Leo I can't help but smile. "Bring it on" I say as we battle I punch him in the ribs and falls and Austin counts to three but he doesn't come up. "Jake you're out guess we always need more warriors that means you win Ally umm Ally" "Dawson" I say "Ally Dawson" he whispers as he pales wide eyed "Ally welcome to the knights" he says looking at me with wide cautious eyes.

 **Hey guys hope you like it please don't forget to review what you like what you think is going to happen next. Maybe you figure out what's with the whole Dawson thing? Okay till next time – Story Lover8 :)**


End file.
